


Red

by TinderWulf



Series: Music Inpired [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for a prompt on the Kink-Meme: Anyone heard Halestorm - I Get Off? "So, I want a fic where Femshep is watched while undressing or doing "something" and totally knows she is and plays it up to tease whoever is watching. Make it dark, make it an established relationship, make it unintentional, whatever.</p><p>I would prefer if it was a male LI, but take your pick of whichever one </p><p>Of course, cookies if the story ends in release of some sort, either through sex or masturbation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song: [Halestorm - I Get Off](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw)
> 
>  
> 
> Song and characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.  
> Please ignore typos and bad grammar I may have missed.

Kal could hear her cursing in the cockpit of the small transport vessel. 

“What the hell do you mean we are stuck here?”

“Captain Shepard, we apologize. The geth and some of our top engineers are working on the problem now. The geth estimate the repairs to take approximately twelve to twenty-four hours. Once they are done, you can dock and we can unload your supplies.”

Kal laid his weapons out on the bench while Shepard closed the call with Admiral Raan. He smirked as he watched her mumble more curse words, some sounding suspiciously like quarian.

Kal had requested Shepard's help in trading some supplies with the turians. The quarians were trying to replenish some of their medical supplies and the turians were trying to replenish some of their dehydrated food supplies. Both species had what the other needed. Shepard had been called in to basically stand over and make sure it stayed civil. It did.

So, the small quarian transport ship was filled with medical supplies. And a restless, clean Spectre disappointed that she didn't get to fire Bertha, her Paladin pistol. _New damn pistol and I don't even get to test it. What kind of cock-a-mammy bullshit is this? Bosh'tets!_

Shepard huffed back into their shared quarters and began the process of removing her armor. It being a quarian vessel meant that Kal could activate the decontamination cycle in the quarters and rest without his mask on. He had been spending more and more time without it on Rannoch, but they still needed it ship side, especially dealing with things outside of the home system.

Kal had seen Shepard without her armor plenty of times while they worked together. It was just a normal soldier to soldier thing. But he hadn't seen her remove her tight under suit before. That is until now. 

He remained quiet, stealing glaces sideways as she pulled the suit away from her skin, pushing it down off her shoulders. Kal stiffened when she moaned, dropping the thermal clip onto the bench with a loud clunk. That moan...such a beautiful, pleasurable sound leaving her lips as her hands massaged the muscles of her lower neck.

He cleared his throat, turning back to placing his spare thermal clips back into the small crate on the bench. He glanced back when a soft sigh reached him. He dropped the clip into the crate a little roughly as she pulled her bra over her head. He now had a view of her naked, scar covered back. He watched her hands running up and down her arms, waist, and sides. He shifted on the stool as his envirosuit became a little snug in certain places. 

He once again tried to be the gentleman and turn away to finish his task and to give her at least _some_ privacy. Then she began humming. A light melody of a popular tune. He fought temptation for approximately five seconds before he peeked over to his right again. 

Shepard hooked her thumbs in the material and began slowly pushing it over her hips, her back arched slightly, muscles flexing on her arms. 

The lid from the thermal clip crate fell from his hand hitting the side of the bench with a loud clank then fell to the floor.

Red panties.

 _Red_ panties.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard could feel his eyes on her as soon as she began removing her armor. She always thought it was because he was slightly envious of her being able to remove it. They had spent a lot of time together this last year, and during the last few months the geth had helped program Kal's suit to adapt him to being around Shepard. He wouldn't have to worry about sharing a ship with her. It was a slow process, but his voice was nice when it wasn't filtered. He was also pretty easy on the eyes.

It wasn't until she heard him drop something, then clear his throat that she thought that maybe it was more than envy of removing her armor. She kept her back to him as she removed her bra. He dropped something again. Shepard smiled with her lower lip between her teeth. _Well, well, well._

She ran her hands along her skin, giving herself goosebumps. The stool Kal was sitting on squeaked as he moved.

She began humming an asari tune she heard earlier while she waited for the supplies to be loaded. When all movement behind her ceased, she hooked her thumbs in her under suit. Then with a somewhat exaggerated stretch, began pushing the suit over her hips revealing her laundry day panties. Red lace boy shorts. Definitely uncomfortable in armor, but worth it when Kal dropped whatever he had been holding, the loud noise echoing off the walls. 

She was aroused. She couldn't help it. And Kal...he filled out his armored suit very well. Nice broad shoulders, a grab-able ass, strong hips... Hips she wanted to feel flex while her thighs gripped them.

She bent over, pushing the legs of her suit down her calves, giving Kal a very nice view of her ass. And from the sound of the stool creaking under him, he was enjoying it. 

“Kal?”, she smirked.

“Ma'am?”

Oh, yes. He is definitely turned on. “I have a muscle cramp in my neck, please rub it out.” Her strained, breathless voice made it believable. She stayed bent over, slowly removing the suit from her feet as Kal stepped in behind her in the small space.

He cleared his throat, “Where?”

– – – – 

Kal was glad she couldn't see him. His violet skin was darker than normal, his heart racing, and his cock twitching. He wanted to refuse, but she sounded like she was in pain. He began to lightly rub the spot on the back of her neck but she tensed almost immediately.

“Cold!”

“Sorry, Ma'am.” Kal removed his gloves quickly, tossing them on the table on his left running along the wall next to Shepard. This time when his skin met hers, she moaned and pressed her ass against his cod piece. The sight of her red panties against his red armor nearly made him moan and he wished feverishly that he was without armor so he could feel her against him. 

He did his best not to look at the full size bed on his right. The sheets were still messed up from Shepard's last attempt at rest. He swallowed thickly, _Oh, Keelah._

– – – – 

Shepard smiled when she felt his fingers tighten, then twitch. She ran her hands up his calves lightly. Knowing he couldn't feel it made her feel deviant, in the best kind of way. When she reached his knees, she continued moving her hands up until they reached those wonderful, muscular hips. She gripped them hard, hearing him inhale sharply when he felt the pressure, as she rolled her body up to press her back against his chest.

“Shepard?”

Strained, slightly breathless, desperate. Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

His hands were still on her neck, but unmoving. 

“Did you enjoy the show, Kal?”

“Uhh.” he coughed lightly, embarrassed. “You knew I was watching?”

Shepard turned her face toward his whispering, “Oh, yes.” She pulled his hips tighter against hers as she pressed back. “How much have you adapted to me?”

Kal pushed her sideways, Shepard landing on the bed on her back with an unwarrior like squeak. She rose to her elbows, worried she pushed him too far...

“Leeta?”

“Yes, Kal'Reegar?”

“Set systems to night cycle. We are not to be disturbed for...several hours at least.”

“Going into night cycle mode. Messaging system activated. Pleasant dreams, sir.”

Shepard really loved that VI. 

“To answer your question, nearly completely.” 

Shepard was on her back, settled on her elbows, her feet spread slightly, bent knees open. A few minutes ago he was a gentleman...almost a subordinate. But now, the way he watched her while she watched him remove his armor... Now he looked like a predator with his prey in sight, and Shepard loved it. 

It would take him several more minutes to be free of his armor, so she would...warm herself up. She laid back trailing one hand up her waist, the other moving down her neck. She traced her finger tips over the tops and undersides of her breasts, teasing herself. She pressed her thighs together tightly as she ghosted her nails over her erect nipples. Not once removing her eyes from Kal. 

She gasped as she pinched her nipples, making herself arch off the bed slightly. She moved her right hand down her ribs and waist. Her left continued to tease and pluck her breasts as her right move under red lace, her fingers dipping into her folds. She opened her eyes at Kal's growl, not realizing she had closed them. Kal was just pushing his under suit off his feet.

Shepard was close, and wet. Very, very wet. 

“Kal, please.”

Once his suit was tossed to the side, he pulled her panties off of her quickly. He moved himself between thighs, pushing her hands out of the way. Neither needing or wanting to waste time with exploring. 

Their mouths met in a messy, urgent kiss. Tongues battling, teeth scraping against lips.

“Kal, I'm close. Please.”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

Shepard would have laughed if his reply hadn't been so damned sexy. She was sure she could get off on his voice alone. Deep, husky, filled with desire. 

She was so close, a whimper leaving her mouth as she bit her bottom lip. Then she was filled with him but before she could savor the feeling, the differences, he was thrusting hard into her. Then she was calling out his name, his lips sucking hard on her neck as waves of pleasure ran through her body. 

His hips flexed under her thighs and she moaned. She moved her hands over as much of him as she could reach, finally bringing them to his ass. Oh, yes. Perfectly grab-able.  
– – –   
Kal fumbled with the condom, mentally cursing himself for trying to hurry. When he finally rolls it on, he wastes no time thrusting himself inside her, to the hilt, before he pulls back half-way and thrusts again. Then she is screaming his name. _His._

Her head is thrown back, her back arched against him....he can't help himself. He sucks on her neck, leaving small hickeys in all the places his lips can reach.

He moans into her neck when her hands grab his ass, pulling him closer. He is close. He should be embarrassed by how quickly he is about to climax, but he can't find a reason to care. 

He peaks, moaning into her neck, one hand gripping the sheets, the other gripping her hip. He floats feeling nothing but pleasure.

After a few minutes Kal comes back down to Shepard kissing and nipping his neck and shoulder. One of her hands were buried in his shaggy black hair, the other making lazy patterns along his back.

They untangle, cleaning up before Shepard uses him as a pillow. Not that he is going to complain. 

“Did I ever tell you my favorite color is red, Ma'am?”

“No. But I'll remember that, and Kal? Shepard will do just fine.”

Kal pressed his nose against her forehead, “I'll try to remember that...Ma'am.”


End file.
